The Light Swan
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: As everyone from Camelot returns to storybrooke bringing dark changes. Everyone scrambles to find a way to retrieve their missing memories, all the while dealing with what they brought back with them and a Dark Swan. Will Henry find the Savior to break this curse?


Henry had gone to the docks, his mother's number one place to go to think. He stood by the railing holding onto it even though it was cold and began to call her name.

"Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan"

"Henry" a whisper breath spoke to his left, he turned and there she was only she wasn't. She was the dark one, who radiated chill.

She reached out to cover his hand which he found himself pulling away, in fear towards her, however fear as to what happened in Camelot in which everyone does not remember.

"Mom"

"You don't have to be scared of me" she told him with a softened look taken a little aback from him pulling away.

"What happened?" he asked sad for his mother. "Why are you like this now?"

"It's..complicated"

"I'm sorry happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you"

"I know what I said last night, but Henry you didn't fail else did"

"Get away from my son" Regina exclaimed in a nasty protective tone.

"What's the matter regina, are you afraid Henry will learn the truth about what happened in Camelot?" Emma taunted hurt by Regina's warning.

"If the truth is so important to you, why did you erase our memories?" she wondered trying to figure the dark one's angle.

"It's a curse Regina" Emma deadpanned.

"I know, but what I can't figure out is why"

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have erased your memories" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You know, we won't stop until we get them back" Regina promised.

"That's not going to happen, because I did learn from you and I built this curse without the one thing you need to break it. A Savior"

"Hm, well we'll find a way we always have" regina says looking to henry causing him to smile slightly.

"Yes, with me. Now your on your own." Emma says knowingly, continuing to basically say their boned.

Henry then looks to Regina. "You can do it mom, you can be the savior" as he says this Regina gains a smile, her son is looking up to her.

"That's not going to happen" Emma says lowly knowing the outcome already of this. Henry glances at Emma with a frown.

"You don't think I have it in me?" Regina asks curious.

Emma looks at regina as if saying 'bingo'. "I know you don't" she says completely sure as if she had seen it before.

Regina saying softly "Well your wrong, I can protect this town" Regina states as she goes and takes Henry's hand in hers and begins to turn around.

"We'll see about that, because there's a problem headed to storybrooke that only a Savior can solve. That's too bad there isn't one" Emma continues talking and leans on the railing relaxing herself looking into the distance.

From a bit away Regina sighs trying not to let Emma's words get to her.

As Henry walks away from his mom with his other mom he begins to wonder, he know's his mom could protect the town however the 'Savior' was always destined to be Emma. As he kept walking he began to think more about what Emma had said.

Emma had said that she had built the new curse without a savior, which kinda means there is no savior because; her the savior is dark.

His mom soon had left him on main street where he was told to go to granny's to get lunch for himself. As he was walking and thinking he heard something.

Someone was running towards him, the sounds pounding on the sidewalk. Henry looked up to see a little girl with blonde hair run towards him then push him out of the way continuing running.

Henry stood there watching the girl run past him until he heard someone say his name.

"Henry?" Henry flashed his head towards the noise, he found his grandparents walking on the sidewalk walking little Neal in the stroller.

"What's wrong" Henry then looked towards the direction of where the girl passed him and saw she was gone.

"There was a little girl..."

"What little girl?" David asked him, not seeing one at all when approaching Henry on the sidewalk.

"She looked like she was running from something, she looked scared" Henry said still looking in the direction the girl had gone.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked worried for this girl.

"I just saw her, she ran this way" Henry exclaimed pointing in the direction the girl had went.

"It probably was one of the neighborhood kids" David suggested trying to make sense of the situation.

Henry then shrugged. "Probably, I'm going to get some lunch at grannies. I'll see you guys later"

Saying goodbye to his grandparents he saw on their faces that they wanted to spend more time with him, it was probably because of what happened to his mom. It was clear to everyone in town that they missed her, dearly.

As he entered grannies and ordered a grilled cheese, he sat down and thought about that little girl. She looked familiar to him and he couldn't place it, he shook his head. His grilled cheese eventually came and even though it was warm to Henry it was cold.

Without his mom, it just wasn't the same.


End file.
